Es un secreto
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: <html><head></head>Cosas que se suponen tienen que quedar en secreto. D18</html>


**Hice esto hará un par de días porque no podía dormir, estaba ansiosa y quería sacar a One Piece de mi cabeza, al menos un rato. Funcionó... durante el tiempo que me tomó escribirlo e intentar publicarlo en otra web. Lo mío con One Piece es una cosa mala, mala, mala. **

**Pero, D18 es algo a lo que puedo regresar sin muchas dificultades, cuando se trata de escenas tontas como estas. El título es porque había una parte del manga del KHR que empezaba con "es un secreto, pero..." y te explicaban cosas de los psjes o qué hacían en cierto momento. Muy divertido. El fic... bueno, es una tontería XD**

Es un secreto, pero.. . A Kyoya le gusta el silencio. Nadie lo duda, lo saben por lo solitaria que siempre está la Sala de Reuniones, porque detesta los grupos ruidosos y ha castigado a más de uno por hablar en voz demasiado alta en su presencia.

Se supone que es un secreto, pero a Kyoya le gusta también la oscuridad. Le tranquiliza, le ayuda a dormir y es, por lo demás, la señal de que puede estar tranquilo y en silencio. Con los años no ha cambiado. La base de la fundación permanece en un silencio apenas interrumpido por los gorjeos de Hibird y las eventuales charlas de Kusakabe; y las luces son menos intensas, al contrario que la base Vongola.

No es un secreto que a Dino, por el contrario, le gustan el ruido y la luz. La base se llena de su energía febril cuando él esta de visita, prende los focos de los pasillos a su paso, y Kyoya comprobó una vez que podía ver la televisión con la radio encendida, mientras revisada no sé qué en la laptop y atendía eventualmente el celular. Kyoya preferiría no tenerlo allí, sigue siendo torpe y dejando destrozos allá donde va, y el problema no dura sólo mientras Cavallone está allí, se extiende el par de días que tarde en poner en orden sus desastres. Es un reto a su paciencia, sinceramente, y en ocasiones se pregunta qué hacen juntos todavía (esto también es un secreto, pero Kyoya pensó que lo suyo era una cosa pasajera fruto de sus ansias de vencerle y de Dino... no sabe qué de Dino). Se sorprendió cuando se siguieron viendo cuando él dejó el colegio, pero lo tomó por dónde venía. Después de todo, él sólo empezaba a conocer a Cavallone.

Como sea, preferiría que Cavallone supiera estarse quieto y dejara de revolotear por su base. Era difícil que se callara, y por eso es que lo besaba, porque era más simple ocupar su boca que exigir silencio. Y tenía que meterle la lengua y dejarlo jadeante y luego meterle los dedos a la boca. Para callarlo. Claro.

Habitualmente, no tenían problema en hacerlo en cualquier parte. Lo suyo era un secreto a voces, y todos se mantenían convenientemente apartados, o anunciaban su llegada con anticipación. Sin embargo, Kyoya prefería su habitación. Era un asunto territorial. Toda Namimori era suya, pero en especial su cuarto en la base, y si tenía que elegir un lugar, prefería ése. Además, era el sitio menos iluminado y, como se ha dicho, a Kyoya le gustaba la oscuridad. Cierto que era más difícil tocarse a oscuras. A veces Kyoya apagaba todas las luces y entonces Dino tenía que tantear, buscando sus labios con las manos antes de besarlo. Dino solía quejarse. No podía ver sus reacciones y aunque tenía un punto excitante, él desearía no tener que caminar pensando en que tropezaría al segundo siguiente, gracias (se tropezaba igual, pero era mucho más peligroso a oscuras). Cuando Kyoya se reía de sus quejas (esa risa corta y seca), Dino dejaba de parlotear y se dedicaba a lo que tenían entre manos. Le besaba mientras sus manos recorrían sus hombros, bajando hasta descubrir dónde estaban los bordes de la camisa, para tirar de ella, y trastear con el cinturón. Kyoya hacia lo mismo. Una mano en el cabello de Cavallone, otra recorriendo su espalda, acariciando sin molestarse en desnudarlo.

Esto es un secreto aún mayor. A Kyoya le gusta demorarse en desnudarlo, ver como pierde la paciencia y se quita la camiseta él mismo. Cuando se acostumbran a la oscuridad, sus ojos perfilan la silueta de Cavallone, y es entonces cuando lo empuja a la cama, metiendo la mano en sus vaqueros, tan concentrado en tocarle que a veces Dino cree que sólo lo quiere para ponerlo duro cuando se le antoje, treparse en él y penetrarse a sí mismo, siseando por el dolor inicial. Cree que sólo está allí porque Kyoya es demasiado arisco para buscar a alguien más. Prefiere no pensar en eso mucho. Es molesto. A Kyoya le gusta hacerlo así, montarlo y sentir sus dedos clavándose en sus caderas, vislumbrando apenas el color de su cabello, sus gemidos mezclados cuando se besan. Le gusta perderse en la sensación de tenerlo dentro, tanto que no puede aguantarlo y tiene que morder la piel a la que tiene acceso, el cuello, los hombros o la clavícula. Es un secreto, pero cuando se corre está viendo sus ojos (avellana y demasiado brillantes) y escuchando su voz (aguda y ruidosa).

(Es un secreto, también, pero a Dino le gusta más el momento después, cuando Kyoya se queda laxo sobre él, y medio dormido, una de sus manos tantea su piel y acaricia el lugar en que le ha mordido. Hasta llega creer que lo quiere).


End file.
